1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a rub rail adapter system for securing cargo in a railway car. An assembly comprising a plurality of lading tie anchor bolts, vertical strips, and attachment members is used to adapt a sidewall having recessed lading tie anchors for the use of rub rails. The assembly is removable, allowing interchangeability between an existing lading tie anchor system and a rub rail system, depending on the cargo to be transported.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of cargo can be transported by rail, but different protection arrangements and/or securing means are preferable for different types of cargo. Some cargo is best secured by strapping and lading tie anchor systems, whereas other loads are instead typically transported in boxcars and other closed or partially closed units sized to closely accommodate the lading. At times, rub rails are mounted onto the sidewalls, while other known methods can also be used during transport.
Lading tie anchors combine with assorted types of strapping to tie down the cargo or lading in a stationary position, thereby preventing movement during transport. Examples of typical sidewall lading tie anchors can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,179,068 and 6,481,941. On the other hand, rub rails are typically affixed to the sidewalls to effectively decrease the width of the car and limit the ability of relatively narrow cargo to shift laterally during transport. An example of a rub rail system can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,810.
As can be seen in the above-referenced patents, the sidewalls of the railcars are often configured for a single securing system, e.g. either a lading tie anchor system or a rub rail system. Accordingly, cargo which is typically transported using rub rails, such as containers currently used in the automotive parts industry, must generally be matched with a freight car that utilizes a rub rail system instead of lading tie anchors or some other securing system. Thus, it is desirable to provide an adapter system which allows a single car to accommodate multiple securing systems.
An adapter system directed to this general objective is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,240, which allows a pre-existing lading tie anchor system to accommodate a belt rail support system. One problem with this prior system, however, is that the horizontal rails are affixed directly over the existing lading tie anchors, so the spacing between the rails is not variable. Further, the disclosed system does not allow the lading tie anchor system to accommodate a rub rail system. All references discussed herein are incorporated by reference.
Accordingly, a general object and aspect of the present invention is to provide an adapter system that allows the sidewall of a railway car to accommodate multiple different types of cargo-securing systems.
Another object or aspect of this invention is to provide a removable rub rail system for use with a railway car.
Another object or aspect of the present invention is to provide an adapter system that allows for simple conversion from one cargo-securing system to another and back.
Another object or aspect of this invention is to provide a rub rail system for a railway boxcar that is securely mounted for durable and protective use while also being removable without need for any special tooling.
Other aspects, objects and advantages of the present invention, including the various features used in various combinations, will be understood from the following description according to preferred embodiments of the present invention, taken in conjunction with the drawings in which certain specific features are shown.